Countdown
by ambarnes
Summary: Sami Zayn always believed he would never meet his soulmate, even as the clock ticked on and on, until a chance for him has risen. SOULMATE AU PT 1. Oneshot.


Sami checked the clock printed on his wrist and sighed.

It froze again.

He flicked it a few times to get it working again, and alas, it did.

00:00:00:11:57:43...

00:00:00:11:57:31...

00:00:00:11:57:19...

If he wasn't mistaken, in less than twelve hours, he would meet his soulmate.

Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

For so long he had thought he would never see the day that he would meet his One and now, at the age of thirty three, he would finally meet his other half.

What would they look like? Who were they? Would he like them or would he be bound to a loveless relationship for the rest of his days?

He shivered and shrugged off the thought.

He did not want to go around thinking that for the rest of the day.

Instead he decided to bide his time in the simplicity of life, perhaps read a book - it was better than worrying about meeting his soulmate right?

Right?

Okay so he spent the last six hours freaking out and panicking over the fact that he was so close to meeting the One he was destined with that after calming down, he immediately took a nap.

Can you really blame the guy?

The nonstop messages and his ringtone going off is what awakened him from his slumber, and with a grumble, he unlocked his phone and looked through the spams.

 **Kevin** : 'Sami, the party's being held soon.'

 **Kevin** : 'You should really get ready.'

 **Kevin** : 'What if you meet your soulmate?'

Sami groaned in exasperation. Only Kevin would message and worry about him like he was some sort of child.

 **Sami** : 'Kevin, the party's being held in another six hours, isn't it? I have plenty of time.'

There was a reply almost immediately and Zayn had to roll his eyes at his best friend responding so quickly.

 **Kevin** : 'You have an hour to get ready, Sami.'

 **Kevin** : 'whatever you did today must have really distracted you.'

Wait, what?

Sami looked at the time and saw it was already seven o'clock in the evening.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He repeated, leaving his phone abandoned on his bed as he ran around his house.

First he shut the inside door (why didn't anybody break in?), opened the outside lights, gotten his clothes ready, and went to go have a quick shower.

Afterwards he cooked himself some chicken noodle soup — he was _starving_ — and after his quick meal that's when he started getting ready.

He made sure he looked presentable enough for his soulmate before he left his house, taking his keys with him and locking the door behind him.

He jumped into his blue Ford Fusion 2017 and drove off from there.

Sami got there straight on the dot and the place was already packed with people, the laughs and jeers louder than the music playing.

The ginger shook his head, mentally scolding Kevin for letting whoever was the DJ take control of the music and disturbing his entire neighbourhood.

He made sure all the doors were locked before he stepped outside and planted a foot on the cemented road.

He made his way inside the house and couldn't help but be reminded of a frat boy party with the amount of people that were already piss drunk and wobbling around.

He shook his head again and sought after his best friend Kevin.

He checked in all of the other rooms before checking the master bedroom, thanking God he hadn't found a couple doing their 'mating ritual' already, and opened the door.

Huh.

Seems as if he spoke too soon.

Kevin was being pounded into by Roman, his soulmate, and judging by their beet red faces and the aroma surrounding themselves, they were both drunk.

Sami left quietly, not disturbing the couple.

Since Kevin was out of the list of people to hang out with, Sami wondered around aimlessly, successfully dodging the drunks and druggies and sitting down in the living room.

He noticed there was a scarf left on the stand beside him and rather liked the colors it had on the black cloth, almost like a rockstar's scarf.

Sami smiled and took it in his hands, feeling how soft the fabric was, and wrung it around his neck before tying a neat knot.

He stood up and started walking around the living room, posing for imaginable cameras taking pictures of him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice interrupted his fun, and he shot around to look at the stranger.

A burning sensation suddenly took over his hand and wrist as soon as he looked at the blonde male in front of him, and he could tell the other man was experiencing the same pain as he was by the expression on his face.

When he looked down, he noticed the faded numbers counting down before it dissipated for good.

00:00:00:00:00:03...

00:00:00:00:00:02...

00:00:00:00:00:01...

 **00:00:00:00:00:00**...

"Holy God..." the blonde whispered in amazement and surprise before peering up at Sami, "it's you..."


End file.
